


logince: the slave and their owner

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Master/Slave, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Logan has been a slave to the Prince Family (the prince family in a very wealthy and powerful family that have many slaves and believe slaves are nothing more than just property that they can do whatever they want with and are often cruel to the slaves the only member of the family that isn't cruel is Roman and he believes slavery is wrong that no human being should be "owned") all his life. Things change when he's older and he and Roman fall in love. One day they decide to run away together.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	logince: the slave and their owner

request by: IAmAFander@Ao3 (archiveofourown)

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

logan sat down on the floor of his cell, he was waiting for his punishment. he had accidentally smashed an expensive piece of china when he was sweeping, he had caught the end of the broom on the expensive china and when he moved the broom it had knocked the china off of the pedestal it was on. he was sat in a ball on the floor, a chain on his ankle keeping him in the cell on the floor. he was waiting for Mr prince to cone and give him his punishment. he had tried to explain what had happened but the prince family was having none of it.

logan felt the warm tears falling from his face. the only person that had shown him any sympathy for him was roman, the older prince twins, he had come down to the cells a while ago to make sure logan was ok. logan was new, he had just arrived the other month and was just sold to the prince family the other week. this was the worst for him.

** __________________________ **

Logan sat on the floor of Romans room, the prince family had decided that logan would be Roman's, personal slave, now. But Roman didn't like this, Logan had free rain in his room unless his brother or parents were in the room, he let logan speak freely to him. 

over the last year, Logan had been with the family the two had formed a relationship. it had started as a friendship but blossomed into something more when logan had become his personal slave.

but Logan didn't except it right away, he thought it was some sort of trick. roman had brung him flower (although totally useless since people would question where logan got the flower from) and had confessed his love to Logan in his personal chambers when his parents and brother where away to get more slaves. Logan had been sceptical about this but gave roman a chance as he was the only one that had shown any kindness towards him. Eventually, Logan had realised that roman didn't have any malicious intent and excepted the relationship.

now Logan was waiting for roman to come back from his meeting at the town hall. logan sat there staring at the book in his hand that roman had gifted to him. roman had learned quickly that Logan was very smart and loved to learn new things. so roman had given Logan all his school book that he no longer needed for when he was away and promised when Logan had read them all he would buy him some more at the market.

suddenly the door opened and logan stashed the book under the bed in case it was roman... but it was roman with a frown on his face. logan jumped up as roman shut the door. logan walked over pulling roman into a tight hug snuggling into Roman's chest "what's wrong?" he asked looking up at Roman's sad face. he sighed looking away from logan not able to look at him in the eye after what he had just seen.

turns out the meeting was about Romans brother, Remus, and his lover. they had been caught by there father in the gardens having a romantic moment and his father had ordered his lover to death. Roman was scared, very scared. that could have been him and logan, logan could have been ripped from his arms in seconds and sentenced to the same fate. 

logan was concerned from Roman now, he hadn't answered the question yet so logan gave him a small squeeze around the waist that made roman look at him. his face had gone a little happier but not by much "we need to leave" he muttered. logan looked in shock as roman said that "why? has someone found out?" he squeezed roman again in fear he was about to loss roman.

roman shook his head, then kissed logans head "no, but something happened and now I realise how much danger I'm putting you in by staying here" he carefully picked logan up and walked over to the bed "so we're gonna pack and leave soon" logan was placed on the bed, a kiss placed on his lips to stop him from protesting before roman got to work on packing.

** ________________ **

roman had finished packing a few days later, logan was sat on his bed (a thing his parents would ban logan from doing and punish logan for if he did it) roman had also come up with a story f=to get him and logan out of the house, roman had some friend, Virgil and Patton, who had agreed to say that roman was going round to there for a few days with his personal slave, roman had already got the all-clear from his parents and just had to wait for a few hours before he could leave.

but logan had yet again been punished just yesterday, so everything had to be perfect as logan was in no state to run if something went wrong. roman had only got logan back this morning. so that's why logan was sat on Roman's bed at this moment.

as soon as 6 o'clock hit, roman picked up his back and handed it to logan with his own back planning to take it as soon as they hit the city border. logan smiled and gave roman one last kiss in their bedroom before they left... for good hopefully

**__________________**

now roman and logan sat on the bed of there new home, they lived a few cities over from where they came from. it had been 5 years since then and they where now 22 living the dream they both had, although they were still shamed for being 2 men in a relationship they didn't have to hide it in there own home anymore. logan even got a job in the town hall since they lived here. things were looking up for the two of them... at least for now


End file.
